Love Always Hurts boy
by SapphieChan
Summary: well no summary pairings past rikuXkairi and then present pairing femsoraXriku.


Me: hi everyone this is a song fic about a female Sora and Riku the song I will be using is Skater boy by Avril Lavigne.

Sora: I think that this is really cool the pairings are past Kairi and Riku and the present pairing is Fem Sora and Riku.

Alexander: Saph doesn't own kingdom hearts but she dose own the plot. Now on with the fic.

Me: PS the song is in italic

– –

..................... Love always hurts boy …..................

_He was a boy _

We are the best of friends ask anyone you like. We never listened to anybody rules we did what ever we liked.

_She was a girl_

That is when **she** came along. Just because she was cute, innocent and sweat that meant that every boy just had to love her and that also meant Riku.

_Can I make it any more obvious_

I mean I know it was all an act couldn't you see I mean come on. How could you let her do that to you man. Hello you supposed to be the smart one Riku.

_He was a punk._

So what if we liked to spend our day rocking out with the band and doing our sword play. Got a problem with that?We were punks and we are going to be for every day of our lives. I just happened to like the colour black it made my blue eyes stand out, and yellow just made Riku's hair stand out more than usual. That's what he hated about his silver coloured hair, one time he wanted to die it another colour and I spent an whole night trying to convince him not to. In the end we went to get another few studs on our ears instead.

_She did ballet_

Well back to Miss Muffet. Man how I hated her and her little pink dress she always wore and it wasn't the violent pink it was a baby pink. Like on those stupid ballet dress girls always wear, ew. Even if she tried to fight with a sword she would have really hurt herself that's why I had asked he one time but she declined, blushed and kept staring at Riku till a Holden minivan came and picked her up.

_What more can I say_

God just kill me now I don't want to see her ever again.

_He wanted her._

Riku fell for the whole 'aren't I so sweet that you just have to protect me' thing. We couldn't talk him out of it not me or my brother Roxas or his girlfriend Namine or any of the other band members, especially when he started writing these really emo lovey dovey songs but what could we do no one wants to be one Riku's bad side. Especially when he was in this state.

_She'd never tell _

I would do anything in my life even die to make Riku happy. So I met up with her. Blah. She didn't even acknowledge me in the one-sided conversation. Was she scared of me because I had my sword on my back? Maybe. But I kept talking to see her reaction.

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

There was no doubt about it how she blushed when I said his name and how she always blushed when she saw him. She was in love with him like he was for her. It was the whole bad boy mystic that made her like him and I knew that she has never been with anyone like Riku.

_But all of her friends_

Really annoyed and upset I told Riku that he should go for it she was interested.

_Stuck up their nose_

How was I supposed to know that she was brain washed little twit by her friends.

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

The band of girlie girls she hang out with didn't like our "rebellious attitude" as the teachers called it. Hey it's part of the rebel thing. Don't that? Idiots.

_He was a skater boy _

Riku, on my advise, went to ask her out. Huge mistake. He used all his charm and wished upon luck and lean against the bike rack were she would always for her ride. I couldn't watch any more as he leaned forward to kiss her so I turned away angrily. Just because I couldn't admit it to actually tell him I know that what he is doing is so wrong.

**Can't you see, the one who loves you is...**

_She said see later boy_

Not even two seconds later their was a shriek and I whipped around to see Riku sprawled on the pavement. Axel ran over to help him up but the girl to screeched something incomprehensibly high-pitched and ran off.

_He was good enough for her_

Who knows what she was saying and I didn't care. Later my brother Roxas had heard the conversation with her and her friends and they told that a set of people like would never get anywhere. They congratulated her on following there advise and how they are going to find they're prefect man someday. It was all their fault I can't believe how stupid they are.

_She had a pretty face_

Of all the girls Riku could chose from why did it have to be one that wouldn't have him.

_But her head was up in space_

I mean hello! Riku was one of the most handsome guys at school. Believe me. If anyone knows him, I do. We've been next-door neighbours since birth and I know he is worth the attention.

_She needed to come back down to earth_

As I thought Riku and gone to kiss her but in return she slapped him, yelled something I didn't catch at him and pushed him onto the pavement. Man was he so surprised that he lost his balance and fell over. God did it take a while to forget that one.

_5 years form now_

Finally no more school, homework and teachers yelling at us for sleeping in class that was all behind us.

_She sits at home_

Me and the guys didn't really have a place to call home in ages.

_Feeding the baby she's all alone_

From a relationship that she thought would work because he was a **good** guy. She got pregnant and he just left and left her alone.

_She turns on TV_

Yeah I know that I said that we didn't have a home.

_Guess who she sees _

But that's okay because our band had been discovered. We got a few albums out know and we went on the road.

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

Yeah you heard me we were the big stuff, the hot stuffand the latest thing. Riku,Axel,Roxas, Demyx and I, totally on top of the game.

_She calls up her friends_

All the cell and electric towers lit up about us as radio station and everyone is ready to get a piece of our music.

_They already know_

Honestly, it gets so repetitive, telling show hosts about ourselves and waving to the over-excited fans. Funny too. I mean, how many of these girls and guys would ever pay the gang and I mind if we weren't famous? Man they are all so shallow.

_And they've all got_

Hey as soon as something new of ours comes out it's gone in a flash what can I say stuff sells. If we can do the thing we love and there is no one to tell us not to then we win.

_Tickets to his show_

Its an awesome feeling to know that you are playing fully packed and sold out concerts around the country.

_She tags along_

Everyone that we know and don't they come to see us and so do their mothers, they knew our names ,faces, our voices and our music.

_And stands in the crowd_

Goodbye. Anonymity. Hello. Fame.

_Looks up at the man she turned down._

Riku the head man as usual. Our lead singer. He gets most of the attention, just as he always did. But I live with that. Its turns out that you don't have to be the most recognised new face to get everything on the public scene to get everything you ever dreamed of.

_He was a skater boy_

I love your voice Riku

_She said see you later boy_

I hate the broken heart that she gave you.

_He wasn't good enough for her_

Because she caused you so much pain.

_Now he's a super star _

But we took that pain.

_Slamming on his guitar_

And making it into something worth while.

_Dose your pretty face see what he's worth._

But now everyone knows that pain that you felt because they feel it themselves. In a manor of speaking Demyx just wont leave the volume control alone and always cranking up his base. He can't stand all the work he's doing just to be in the background; he'd just loved to shake things up literally. Oh well the audience chess pain is on his list things to accomplish it doesn't bother me. He claims tactile experience of the songs is good for them. Riku always just laughs.

_He was a skater boy_

And then he looks at me,

_She said see you later boy_

And I smile back.

_He wasn't good enough for her._

How could anyone ever not have seen what I see?

_Now he's a super star_

On-stage I am not that far away always backing up. When the music become way to emotional, he looks at me and the four of us just scream it.

_Slamming on his guitar._

I sometimes watch him perform. His hands rip over the strings, sweat drips down his forehead, his body moves wildly. Erotically. His eyes flash, those beautiful aqua orbs. I told him that we were pirates when we were five years old, and rebels when we were eight. He always did need a supporter, a defender, someone to help him see the good side of things. I held, protected and fought with him, because all I could ever see was him.

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth._

He is the only thing that I ever wanted in my life, and worth more that I can imagine.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_.

Sometimes the fan girls scream out his name and the fan boys scream out mine, we just smile. They'll never know, never know what's its like, never understand who we really are under all the years of experience we have had together.

_Well tough luck cause that boy's mine now._

And then he pull me close and whispers something sweet and stupid but always spontaneous in my ear that always makes me blush.

_We are more that just good friends._

Sometimes he'll just egg all the guys and girls who keep hitting on the both of us and kisses me.

_This is how the story ends._

**That **always get lots of attention. They'll scream and shut and do other things but I'm to distracted to notice. Then the producers would always yell at us but Riku never really cares.

_To bad that you couldn't see._

There is just something about him, something wonderful and secret.

_See the man that boy could be._

That no one else will ever know.

_There is more than meets the eye._

But his aqua blue eyes met my sapphire coloured ones.

_I see the soul that is inside._

I know what that is.

_He's just a boy._

It was such a shock that night, the night of our nineteenth birthdays. Our birth dates are so close that we tend to share a party; we had the same friends anyway, and it was easier to get everyone together once rather than twice. Our mothers' had that idea when we were kids. But that night he took me aside and asked me if I loved him. How he finally figured it out I don't know, possibly with help, but I had to answer yes even though I was scared of what would happen. How many different reactions played through my head in the next few seconds I couldn't tell you, but to my joy his response was to pull me close and kiss me_. _

_And I'm just a girl._

Demyx and Axel say that we totally look right for each other and that all we kinda look like a gay couple and that Riku is the seme and I am the uke. They say this because of my short hair and that I am a total tomboy, an that I act more like a boy than a girl. I some times bare my teeth and threaten to kill them jokingly of course.

_Can I make it any more obvious._

Riku just loves to sweep me up and into his arms then he would sing the wedding march until I would yell at him to stop.

_We are in love._

And all I get in response is a evil grin and all I can do to make him stop and to shut him up is to kiss him.

_Haven't you heard?_

And then we get catcalls from the peanut gallery. How mature.

_How we rock each others world!_

But I cant imagine it any other way.

_I'm with the skater boy._

Tonight is one of those nights that promise to be fun. This is our home town, after all. They say the home crowd is the hardest to please, and I definitely wouldn't be surprised if that is the case. We were not the favourite neighbourhood kids by any stretch of the imagination. But there's a sold-out stage waiting for us, so who knows what could happen.

_I said see you late boy._

Riku comes in to were I am checking the equipment, laying a loving hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and he leans down to kiss me.

_I'll be back after the show._

"I love you, Sora."

_I'll be at the studio._

"I know, I love you to."

_singing the song we wrote._

"I'll be back in a bit. There's someone I need to see, ok?"

_About a girl you used to know_

"Ok, Riku."

– –

Me: okay so tell me if you like it and by the way the girl at the beginning is Kairi I just didn't but her name in there. Sorry.

Alexander and Sora : wow that was awesome we got to go bye.

Me: Thanks you guy but know we have to go bye.


End file.
